Multiple NIH supported neuroscientists at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory form a highly integrated community studying rodent neural circuit development and function and models of neuropsychiatric disorders. We integrate multiple approaches and techniques from mouse genetic engineering to state of the art neuroimaging, electrophysiology, and behavior analysis. A key component of neural circuit study is to visualize, reconstruct, and quantify neuronal morphology and connectivity at cellular and subcellular resolution and in large brain volume. Semi-automated fluorescence microscopy combined with Neurolucida serial reconstruction, quantification, and display has proven to be an effective system. Our current work station was acquired over 12 years ago, with very limited functionality and capacity. We are requesting funds to purchase a Neurolucida BrainMaker Imaging System from MBF Bioscience for cell resolution whole brain imaging and reconstruction. This will allow us to continue to carry out cutting edge neural circuit research and support multiple NIH funded researchers.